Stalingrad
by greek scavenger
Summary: A very depressing poem ballad on the events surrounding the battle of stalingradPlease R&R thanks! Did not know where to put it so err put it in Movie crossovers because of Enemy at the gates.


**Stalingrad**

. Stalingrad, O' Stalingrad

City of the dead

Stalingrad, O' Stalingrad

Fills a soldiers heart with dread

. The great patriotic war had begun

With the invasion of the motherland

It was an invasion bigger than the rest

The German gang had the upper hand

. Stalingrad, O' Stalingrad

City of the dead

Stalingrad, O' Stalingrad

Fills a soldiers heart with dread

. The Russians were utterly surprised

Many soldiers fled

Morale broke throughout the ranks

The motherland bled

. Stalingrad, O' Stalingrad

City of the dead

Stalingrad, O' Stalingrad

Fills a soldiers heart with dread

. The gang took Ukraine

With their iron fist

Sent the entire Russian army there

Into the Abyss

. Stalingrad, O' Stalingrad

City of the dead

Stalingrad, O' Stalingrad

Fills a soldiers heart with dread

. In the north the gang reached Leningrad

And walled it with their troops

Nobody was to go in and out

The city was in a hoop

. Stalingrad, O' Stalingrad

City of the dead

Stalingrad, O' Stalingrad

Fills a soldiers heart with dread

. The Germans advanced deep into Russia

Without too much dead

However food was very poor

Water poison spread like lead

. Stalingrad, O' Stalingrad

City of the dead

Stalingrad, O' Stalingrad

Fills a soldiers heart with dread

The Germans gang reached Moscow

Through the blistering cold

Many froze to death there

The Russians had to hold

Stalingrad, O' Stalingrad

City of the dead

Stalingrad, O' Stalingrad

Fills a soldiers heart with dread

. The streets were well protected

With mines in every street

Shelters and dens and bunkers

To give Russian soldiers heat

. Stalingrad, O' Stalingrad

City of the dead

Stalingrad, O' Stalingrad

Fills a soldiers heart with dread

. The gang could not capture the city

Though how many times they tried

The city was too well defended

Retreat they had to abide

. Stalingrad, O' Stalingrad

City of the dead

Stalingrad, O' Stalingrad

Fills a soldiers heart with dread

. Hitler was mad and wanted another attack

An attack into Stalingrad

He ordered General Paulas for the task

His choice was bad

Stalingrad, O' Stalingrad

City of the dead

Stalingrad, O' Stalingrad

Fills a soldiers heart with dread

. General Paulas and his German gang

Marched past the river Don

Killing, looting and shooting

Until all the Russians were gone

. Stalingrad, O' Stalingrad

City of the dead

Stalingrad, O' Stalingrad

Fills a soldiers heart with dread

. Paulas reached the beautiful city

And bombed it to the ground

The Russian soldiers stayed in the town

It was their duty bound

. Stalingrad, O' Stalingrad

City of the dead

Stalingrad, O' Stalingrad

Fills a soldiers heart with dread

The Germans they fought,

For the great city

But what were they really fighting for?

If they knew, what a pity

Stalingrad, O' Stalingrad

City of the dead

Stalingrad, O' Stalingrad

Fills a soldiers heart with dread

Street fighting began with many dead

House were burned down to ash

Blood ran through the streets

The Germans and Russians made a clash

Stalingrad, O' Stalingrad

City of the dead

Stalingrad, O' Stalingrad

Fills a soldiers heart with dread

Hitler sat by his study desk

Waiting for the news of victory

Once this great achievement could be announced

It would be part of history

Stalingrad, O' Stalingrad

City of the dead

Stalingrad, O' Stalingrad

Fills a soldiers heart with dread

. Soldiers were slain, civilians shot

Men were killed, in much pain

Children cried over dead bodies

Both sides had no gain

. Stalingrad, O' Stalingrad

City of the dead

Stalingrad, O' Stalingrad

Fills a soldiers heart with dread

. Russian general Zhukov had a new plan

To eliminate Paulas's German gang

T'was to start in mid November

Soon the Germans were to hang

Stalingrad, O' Stalingrad

City of the dead

Stalingrad, O' Stalingrad

Fills a soldiers heart with dread

. The winter struck down

On all the men

They're only kind only kind of shelter

Was a deep, deep den

. Stalingrad, O' Stalingrad

City of the dead

Stalingrad, O' Stalingrad

Fills a soldiers heart with dread

. In deep November Zhukov's attack began

Gave Paulas an utter surprise

And surrounded the great German gang

Paulas was forced to compromise

. Stalingrad, O' Stalingrad

City of the dead

Stalingrad, O' Stalingrad

Fills a soldiers heart with dread

. By January, Paulas's gang was very weak

Their numbers dwindled in the bitter cold

The Russians attacked harshly and fiercely

The Germans could barely hold

. Stalingrad, O' Stalingrad

City of the dead

Stalingrad, O' Stalingrad

Fills a soldiers heart with dread

. In February Paulas surrendered

The battle was over in many ways

The once great gang was gone forever

The great battle lasted days

. Stalingrad, O' Stalingrad

City of the dead

Stalingrad, O' Stalingrad

Fills a soldiers heart with dread

. For this defeat the Germans suffered

An utter loss in might

The battle broke morale off them

And put much less off fight

. Stalingrad, O' Stalingrad

City of the dead

Stalingrad, O' Stalingrad

Fills a soldiers heart with dread

. If you travel to the great city now named Volgograd

You will witness the great peace there

But never forget the cities name

As for some, it will be too much to bear…

. Stalingrad, O' Stalingrad

City of the dead

Stalingrad, O' Stalingrad

Fills a soldier's heart with dread…


End file.
